


Love Hotel

by their_tears



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chrollo, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but we all know who's really in charge here, thigh highs, top hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_tears/pseuds/their_tears
Summary: After a job, Chrollo and Hisoka are forced to stay in a love hotel because of the rain. Things get heated really quickly when Hisoka realizes that Chrollo is wearing... thigh-highs.





	Love Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 in the morning on a whim.

Perhaps for the first since he has joined the Phantom Troupe, Hisoka accompanied Chrollo on a job alone. Usually, there would be at least one other Troupe member with them. But tonight’s robbery was an easy one and did not require a lot of assistance. Hisoka offered to come along since most of the Troupe were discouraged by the cold weather, and Chrollo let him. Unexpectedly, Chrollo found out that working with just Hisoka wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. That is without taking into consideration Hisoka’s blatant flirting and unnecessary touching. But that would be a lie; Chrollo actually enjoyed Hisoka’s attention on him who seemed more than happy to indulge him. Besides, it’s not like he’s never noticed the way Hisoka looked at him before. It was so painfully obvious that Chrollo thought him sloppy. Though to his credit, Chrollo couldn’t tell which one Hisoka wanted more; to kill him or to fuck him. Chrollo was curious to find out. It brought him a rush of excitement that he hasn’t felt in a while.

Unfortunately, on their way back to the hideout which was still a long walk away, they were caught in heavy rain. They waited a little for it to let up but after waiting for ten minutes they decided it was pointless. The rain showed no signs of relenting; thunder rumbled overhead and if possible the sky only got darker, thick clouds hiding the bright moon and plunging the city in complete darkness.

Chrollo suggested they take a cab but the streets were empty but for a few people who hurriedly made their way to take cover inside whatever shop that was still open at this late hour. Then, Hisoka noticed the red neon sign of a love hotel flickering across the street.

“Danchou, what do you say we stay here for the night?” he pointed at the old building and Chrollo lazily followed his finger.  
He had said it half-jokingly, so he was surprised when Chrollo actually agreed.

Chrollo was still in a good mood. The heist was a success and the fun-fun cloth in his pocket, although weightless, contained the stolen items - antiques, paintings, and jewels of important value that would surely well sell off in the black market. So, really, he wasn’t going to let the bad weather ruin his mood, and maybe, he wanted to spend more time with Hisoka.

With that, they crossed the street in silence, except for Hisoka’s satisfied hum. Chrollo checked them in a single-bed room “because I doubt you have any money on you and I’m not generous enough to pay for you.”

Hisoka, of course, didn’t mind at all. In fact, he was practically shaking with excitement at the prospect of sharing a bed with Chrollo. He would be lying if he said he has never fantasized about the Phantom Troupe leader. How could he not? He was gorgeous with his slicked back hair and his lean, muscular built. His cold, calculating eyes and the way he stared at him as if he could see right through him. How many times has he imagined him underneath him, face pleasure-stricken, chanting his name over and over like a prayer as Hisoka brought him to the edge before he slit his throat? How pretty he would look covered in blood. He felt his bloodlust stir inside him and he worked hard to restrain himself lest Chrollo’s sharp senses caught wind of it. Because, Hisoka reasoned, at the end of the day, his good looks were just a bonus. What really made him attractive was that delicious, dangerous aura of his and his terrifying Nen abilities that could bring him to his knees if he wanted to, and well, if Hisoka was willing to give it up for him. After all, the main reason why he joined the Troupe was so he could fight Chrollo and get a taste of his power firsthand. Fucking him, now, that was just the cherry on top of the cream. It wasn’t a priority but nobody in their right mind would say no to that.

They finally reached their room and Chrollo used the silver key to let them in. He switched on the lights and Hisoka entered after him, the door clicking shut behind them. Hisoka took in his surroundings; it was a small room with a window that overlooked the street from which they came. One bed stood in the middle big enough to accommodate two persons, covered in plain white sheets, and a couch on the left. A TV set hung on the wall facing him next to a door that presumably led to the bathroom. The hotel room was sparsely decorated save for a painting or two depicting natural scenery, hanging on light-blue walls.

“Danchou, if you don’t like sleeping on the couch, we can share-”, Hisoka started, a playful tone underlying his voice, but cut himself short as soon as his eyes landed on Chrollo who was already taking off his soaked clothes. Chrollo wasn’t even listening to him as he worked on the laces of his boots. His coat and shirt were already off, in a heap on the floor by his feet. Hisoka stood in the doorway watching as Chrollo slowly got rid of his heavy boots and then moved to work on his pants. Hisoka licked his lips in anticipation.

Chrollo was very well aware of the hungry eyes on him, following his every move with quiet but sharp attention. The feeling from earlier came back to him more forcefully. _What will you do to me first, Hisoka?_

He stood up, pointedly ignoring Hisoka and pulled his pants with relative ease despite how tight they clung to him, and Hisoka nearly choked on his spit at what he saw.

_Thigh-highs._

Hisoka knew that Chrollo was unpredictable in so many ways, but he most certainly never expected him to wear thigh-high socks. He looked so delicate and innocent it was almost comical because Hisoka knew the horrors that Chrollo was capable of and how he was everything but delicate and innocent. However, it was a pleasant surprise and the effect it had on him was almost instantaneous. He stirred in his pants, aroused.

Hisoka’s legs moved on their own and he found himself standing in front of Chrollo, golden eyes glued to Chrollo’s long legs, clad in black thigh-high socks. They made them look longer, more inviting. He actually couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Can I help you, Hisoka?” Chrollo asked with detached interest. He didn’t even look up at him, too busy inspecting if rain soaked through his boots. It would be troublesome if it did. It was a cold night and he doubted the thin blankets could do much to warm him up so he wasn’t too keen on removing them. Thankfully, they weren’t wet and Chrollo nodded to himself.

“Are those thigh-highs?” he asked the obvious, still a little dazzled at the revelation.

“Yes, I get cold very easily,” Chrollo replied flatly.

“Oh,” Hisoka cocked his head to the side, a wicked smile gracing his features, “if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me,”

“Now, why would I do that?” the dark-haired man sighed.

Hisoka stepped closer and grabbed Chrollo’s chin between his fingertips, tipping his head up, “because I can always give you a good time.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Chrollo’s eyes remained stubbornly empty.

“I need to shower,” Chrollo ignored him but before he could move, Hisoka pushed him lightly on the bed and dropped to his knees between his legs. And even then, he was still level with Chrollo’s face who still stared at him with that impossibly blank expression. However, there was no mistaking the slight blush on his cheeks, and Hisoka grinned knowingly. He can’t act like this wasn’t getting to him anymore. He was impressed that he was able to hide it this long but Hisoka could tell right from the beginning; Chrollo was practically asking to be fucked.

“Ah, Danchou~” Hisoka moaned, slender fingers curling around Chrollo’s slim ankles, “you never fail to surprise me,”

He ran his hands the length of Chrollo’s legs, enjoying the feel of soft cotton against his calloused hands. He kneaded the flesh with surprising tender, as if he were assessing something very valuable and he didn’t want to break it.

Chrollo just barely spread his legs, allowing more room for Hisoka to settle between them. An action that did not go unnoticed by Hisoka. There was a ghost of a smirk on his lips. His hands ventured further upwards, meticulously tracing the insides of his thighs and causing goosebumps to rise in their wake. Chrollo visibly shuddered but kept his lips sealed. Hisoka’s fingertips hovered over the fabric of his briefs, not quite touching him.

“And here I thought I had to work for it,” Hisoka mused, lifting his eyes towards Chrollo. He thought it was a little too easy for his liking, and he was beginning to consider he was the one lured right into the spider’s web instead of the other way around.

Seeing the look of pure lust on Hisoka’s face told Chrollo it was useless to act like he didn’t want this anymore.

“Just get on with it,” Chrollo snapped though his voice lacked any hint of annoyance, and his soft heel pressed on Hisoka’s lower back, urging him forward.

“My, my, so eager…”

He palmed him through his underwear; not surprised that he was already half-hard. He gently traced the outline of his dick, occasionally applying pressure on the head, his sharp nails creating a perfect balance between discomfort and pleasure. Chrollo moaned and Hisoka nearly stopped his ministrations at how effortlessly erotic his sounded. He took his time rubbing the wet spot on his underwear.

“Come on, Hisoka,” Chrollo whined. Hisoka was clearly toying with him when he made it clear that he was too impatient for unnecessary foreplay. Chrollo would have been embarrassed by how needy he sounded but shame was for those who cared. Smiling, Hisoka freed him from the confines of his briefs and licked his lips at the sight of Chrollo’s cock, huge and leaking. Chrollo went to say something about Hisoka salivating but his voice got caught in his throat when Hisoka took him all the way in his mouth without so much as a warning. He gasped loudly and threaded his fingers in slightly damp pink hair, and Hisoka groaned.

He could tell that Hisoka was not new to this; not with the way his lips wrapped expertly around him, and his alarming lack of a gagging reflex. He looked so used to this that Chrollo thought he was made for this. What he couldn’t take in his mouth, Hisoka used his hand to make up for it. He held him firmly in his fist as he sucked him, hollowing his cheeks and making filthy sounds. With every drag of his tongue against him, and every stroke at his base, Chrollo felt himself quickly approaching his high. He threw his head back, moaning loudly when Hisoka gave a particularly harsh suck and squeezed him tighter. Chrollo wasn’t aware that he was tugging on Hisoka’s hair hard enough to make it hurt. But Hisoka welcomed the pain and found great pleasure in it, if the growing bulge in his pants was something to go by.

“I’m--” he barely managed before he came down the pink-haired man’s throat, panting.

Hisoka pulled away and devotedly licked him clean to the last drop putting on an extra show, under the watchful gaze of Chrollo, who was looking but not seeing, his mind momentarily going black by the force of his orgasm.

He didn’t get time to recover because next he was pushed down on the bed, his arms easily pinned above his head as Hisoka devoured his lips. Chrollo kissed him back eagerly, tasting himself on Hisoka’s rough lips. It was messy and uncoordinated and their tongues danced together to see who would come out on top, even though the outcome was determined from the start. His lower stomach burned with desire for the man on top of him. In this moment, Hisoka completely dominated his body and mind. He would never say it out loud but he enjoyed every second of being denied control.

Hisoka pulled away from him, breathless and saliva coating his pink lips. Chrollo thought he looked beautiful; his hair tousled and all over the place from where he tugged on it when he was pleasuring him, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide lust. Chrollo had no doubt that he looked the same, if not worst.

He shot him a mischievous look and dipped his face in his neck where he left hot, open-mouthed kisses all the way to Chrollo’s prominent collarbones. Teeth marks and bruises tainted Chrollo’s once clear skin.

The latter squirmed underneath him, pushing his hips forward, seeking more friction. Hisoka’s clothes felt harsh against his sensitive area and though it felt good, he preferred to have Hisoka’s skin against his own.

“Why aren’t you naked yet?” he complained, and Hisoka flattened his palm on his abdomen to keep him down.

“I can’t find time for myself when you’re too demanding,” Hisoka teased and closed his teeth around Chrollo’s nipple. He moaned from above him as Hisoka skilfully licked and nibbled at the bud until it was hard and bruised. He gave the same treatment to the other nipple, taking his time, until Chrollo was shaking and pleading.

“Please, just fuck me already,” Hisoka decided that he loved this needy and desperate side of Chrollo and he berated himself for not exploring it sooner.

Hisoka suddenly let go of his wrists and flipped him onto his stomach. Chrollo let out a small yelp of surprise. He suddenly felt exposed with his ass naked and up in the air. He attempted to turn back, but Hisoka’s hand on his back kept him still. He contented to just glare at him over his shoulder, clearly embarrassed, causing Hisoka to chuckle in response. _Cute_.

He raked his nails across Chrollo’s back, leaving fine red lines behind and Chrollo shuddered, arching his back. Hisoka touched a finger to his entrance; he was already so wet that he hardly needed any prepping. But he carefully pushed a finger inside anyway, he really didn’t want to hurt him. Chrollo all but moaned, bucking his hips to meet Hisoka’s finger. Chrollo wanted more but he knew that Hisoka wanted to make sure he was nice and ready before using his dick. But he really couldn’t wait anymore…

“There’s lube in my coat’s pocket,” he admitted, giving himself away. Hisoka froze for a moment, and as the implications of his words set in, he laughed loudly. It was rich and genuine.

“So you really _were_ trying to seduce me,”

Chrollo briefly turned his head towards him, smirking, and he nodded at the direction where his coat laid on the floor. To know that this whole time he was carrying it with him. Hisoka has played right into Chrollo’s hands. The notion made his cock throb more persistently in his pants and he quickly discarded his clothes, letting them fall next to Chrollo’s clothes. He grabbed the bottle and resumed his position behind Chrollo.

Hisoka didn’t waste any time. He poured a generous amount of lube in his hand and pushed two fingers inside Chrollo’s tight ring, then three. Once he deemed him stretched out enough, he lined up and shoved himself in one quick move. Hisoka cursed under his breath. He thought nothing could make him feel as good as ripping someone to shreds, but this, this was definitely something else. Chrollo took him to a different state of bliss.

His cock slid in and out Chrollo’s ass smoothly and soon enough the room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and Chrollo’s shameless moaning. Hisoka could easily get drunk on them.

“Harder, Hisoka,” Chrollo begged in a broken voice, his fingers clutching at the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white. Hisoka obliged, picking up the pace and thrusting into him harder.

“You take my cock so good, Chrollo,” Hisoka praised, losing himself in the tight heat.

For some reason, hearing his name in that velvety, strained voice only fueled the fire in the pit of his stomach and he involuntarily clenched around the older man who let out a loud groan, digging his nails deeper into Chrollo’s flesh.

The rest was a blur; Hisoka continued to fuck into him fast and sharp, relishing in the sweet noises Chrollo made every time he brushed up against his prostate. Waves of pleasure washed over them as both struggled to hold back, wanting to enjoy it for as long as possible.

Without stopping, Hisoka leaned down until his chest covered Chrollo’s back. He grabbed his dick, wet and hard, and stroked him urgently. Chrollo was reduced to a whimpering mess, drooling and mumbling intelligible nonsense.

Hisoka brushed his lips against Chrollo’s ear, “Come for me, Chrollo,”

That was enough to send him over the edge. Chrollo came hard, white-pleasure blinding him and he faintly heard himself cry out Hisoka’s name. Hisoka did not last long after that. Biting hard on Chrollo’s neck, he spilled inside him.

They both attempted to come down from their high. As soon as he was able to move again, Hisoka pulled out, watching in awe as come and lube and dripped down Chrollo’s thighs. He gave him a once-over; he couldn’t believe that this was the notorious leader of the criminal group that spread terror in the hearts of people just by name. Utterly spent and used, Chrollo laid breathing softly, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. It was a good look on him. If he wasn’t already wasted himself, Hisoka could get hard again from this debauched sight alone.

Chrollo turned on his back and Hisoka joined him, wrapping an arm around his smaller body, but not before he turned off the lights.

“Move, I want to shower,” his voice was weak and he made no move to push him. Hisoka smiled against his flushed neck, tightening his grip to make it known that he had no intentions of letting him go.

“You can shower tomorrow,”

Chrollo did not answer. Exhaustion kicked in and he allowed himself to drift off. His body instinctively scooting closer to Hisoka’s warmth who smiled at his small victory. Making himself more comfortable, Hisoka pushed a leg between Chrollo’s and softness greeted him. _The thigh-highs_. He almost forgot about these. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the world of fics and Hisokuro.


End file.
